


You found me

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choira, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Relationship Discussions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU between "First Class" and "Days of a future past", Charles Xavier continues to suffer with the departure of sister and best friend as well as with some decisions taken after the battle in Cuba, unaware that someone else also is suffering but because of his decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I wish so bad people start writing more Moira&Charles fanfics, I love the together. If you’re not a fan of this couple, I ask you to leave, because I won’t tolerate fans of other couples criticizing this shipper.  
> Have a good read and kudos please. And guys, this story also contain a small mention of violence.  
> All mistakes are mine.

_Oh I can feel it_

_Don't wanna believe it_

_So I just look the other way_

_Coz if there's a reason_

_I don't wanna hear it_

_I don't wanna throw this away_

**Sweetbox-You're not alone**

 

Even knowing that his sister Raven and his best friend Erik were fine, although following a different path from his, Charles was alone in the mansion. While Hank was still with him, taking care of the place, the void that Charles had been feeling inside of him was huge, giving him headaches and making him stressed.

And Charles Xavier was well aware that although half of that emptiness, was caused by the departure of these two special people, the other half, Moira MacTaggert was responsible. Kissing her five years ago had been extraordinary and erasing her memories, had been devastating. He had done that both to protect the mutants from the CIA, and protect her, but now he wondered if he had done the right thing, to keep her in the dark, not only because he had taken something from her, but because Moira was the first woman he had fallen in love for real, not only for her beauty but also for her determination, effort and big heart.

When they had kissed, he had felt that she hadn't care about his current condition and erasing her memory had been one of the hardest things he had done.

In the past, women had been always ready to throw themselves at him, attracted to his handsome face and personality, but now, being in a wheelchair, things were no longer like that, even though the only woman he wanted in his life was Moira. But he couldn't contact her, not only because she wouldn't remember of him, but because he felt ashamed of what he had done to her and because of all these things, now he was in a bar outside the city where Hank had left him, for the second time that month.

The Beast looked insecure about leaving the professor alone at the bar, not because he was in a wheelchair, after all he was still a powerful mutant, but because he knew Charles hadn't been himself in the past years, drinking daily, after the school had closed the doors, and locking himself in his bedroom in the dark, when he wasn't at the bar looking for company.

This was the second time he had brought the professor there. The first time, Hank had woken up early, catching a woman with auburn hair and half dressed, getting into a car and leaving the mansion at sunrise and he hadn't stopped thinking how similar to agent MacTaggert she looked, wondering if the sadness Charles had been feeling had something to do with the agent.

There were few people at the bar, the place wasn't very popular and some trucker drivers were playing pool in a corner. Charles was in his chair in a corner of the bar, sipping his whiskey, thinking about what he had been becoming, when a beautiful woman with auburn hair approached him, smiling seductively and for a moment, seeing her hair, Charles thought she was Moira.

She put a hand on his shoulder with the intention to say something in his ear when she noticed that he was in a wheelchair. Feeling the woman thoughts, who intended to leave him, Charles quickly said:

"If you're interested, I live in the Westchester mansion." Reading the woman's thoughts and seeing that she wondered if he was rich, Charles couldn't help but compare her to Moira, who had never been interested in his status and beauty.

But his longing for that woman and the need to have someone with him that night had won and after Charles kissed the woman hard, she let her long fingernails slip over his chest, teasing him and the two left the bar, toward her car.

_I'm sorry, Moira._

_\--_

Moira MacTaggert was very tired, but she had finally reached her destination. The first sun rays began to appear and she couldn't help admiring the beauty of the trees of that field that surrounded the Xavier mansion. But the woman felt a twinge of pain in her heart to think of the place's owner. Charles Xavier. The most amazing, sweet and correct man she had ever met, but who had also broken her heart. Memories of five years ago invaded her mind as well as the events of the last two months and for a moment, she held tight on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath before getting off the car.

When she walked towards the huge gates, her chocolate eyes met the green eyes of another woman who was leaving the mansion, dressed only in her jeans and a bra, a shirt in hands, looking pleased at her and her red lips broke into a mocking smile while passing by Moira, who looked shocked and hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a goos read! Kudos and commentings please.

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

**Johnny Cash-Hurt**

 

Charles was dressed in his robe that morning after the woman with whom he had spent the night left, and was sat in the private library of his bedroom, lost in thought, when Hank knocked on the door saying a little unsure:

"Professor, there's someone wanting to see you."

"Hank, I'm not a professor anymore, and I don't want to see anyone." He said harshly, however, the door opened and when he looked at the door, he was shocked.

"C-Charles?" Moira brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

Although his blue eyes were the same, he didn't look anything like the man from her memories. His hair was longer, as a beard, giving him a wild look. The gentle look and smile were gone, replaced by bitterness and sadness and, despite all that, he still     exerted an attraction over her.

Her heart beat fast, as the door closed behind her, leaving the two alone for the first time in five years. All the pain from the separation, the 'betrayal' and what had happened to her in the last months invaded her again and she took a deep breath, containing the tears.

"Moira MacTaggert... Do you remember me?" He asked, feeling a lump in his throat as he stared at her eyes, which were as wet as his.

She was still beautiful, but although he choose not to read her mind, he could feel that she was suffering, and not just because of him. She just shook her head and all he could think of at that moment was to ignore their situation and take her in his arms and never let her go, love her and keep her safe there with him. But when he moved his chair toward her, her eyes flashed dangerously, her hair falling over her face and she asked in a small voice:

"Why Charles? WHY?"

A tear rolled down Charles's face as he stopped in place, not wanting to get closer and inflict more pain in her. He then moistened his lips and said hoarsely:

"I erased your memories to protect you Moira, I never wanted to make you suffer..."

"You should have never made that decision for me, it was mine, Charles." She replied angrily, her face red. "The last months have been a hell since I've recovered my memories, while you were okay with other women." Charles was invaded by the image of the woman from the bar, but her accusations made him furious, a feeling he almost never showed.

"Was that kiss real? Did it mean something to you?" She finally asked, exhausted.

"What do you think Moira?" He asked irritated, as he rolled his chair to stand in front of her and, although he was a little shorter for being sat in the wheelchair, the fury in his eyes was intimidating. "Do you think my life has been a paradise? I'm paralyzed because of a bullet that-"

"That I shot, wasn't it what you were going to say?" She finished, feeling a huge despair amid the anger. Her statement seemed to make him even angrier and she started to take a step back.

"I never blamed you for what happened in Cuba, don't go putting words in my mouth." He held her wrist tightly, preventing her from getting away from him and when he did it, he felt something that made him perplex, while loosening the grip on her, staring at Moira, shocked.

"Moira... you're pregnant?"

"You read my mind?" She asked indignantly, her eyes shining in a mix of anger and sadness, as she tried to release her wrist from his grip, but he didn't let go of her, as he shook his head, feeling as if his whole body was becoming paralyzed, not just his legs.

"I promised I would never read your mind without your permission, and I've kept that promise." Charles replied, annoyed. "But when I touched you, it was like I could feel the presence of the baby."

The sadness took control of Charles, seeing that he might have lost her forever and she had moved on with her life, unlike him, who seemed to have given up on everything slowly. He cleared his throat, saying with difficult:

"Congratulations, Moira."                                                                                

A tear trickled down her face as she put her free hand over her imperceptible belly, shaking her head and muttering weakly:

"Charles, use your telepathic powers, there is nothing happy about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading! To Caoimhe, yes, we're gonna learn a little more about Joe!

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

**The Fray-You found me**

 

Surprised by her tone and the request, he raised two fingers to his temple and was invaded by fragments of the main events of the last months in her life.

He saw Moira suffering from headaches as her memory had started to return slowly, which meant that the seal must have been broken when he'd started drinking. The doubts and her despair, thinking that he blamed her for his accident and that the kiss had meant nothing. But the worst memory of all was the last one, more recent.

He found himself in a bar, watching Moira talking to a man, probably a co-worker and, taking advantage of her distraction, the man put something in her drink. Charles saw the woman start to feel sleepy as he began to distribute kisses all over her face and neck, grabbing her by the waist and caressing her, before guiding her out of there, toward a room at the back of the bar.

The memories became more nebulous, but Charles had an idea of what had happened, then seeing her wake up naked and confused, with bruised on her body, while the man was putting a glass of whiskey back in the fridge and dressed himself, smiling at her wickedly and tears fell on Moira's face, as she confronted him and the man threatened her, pushing her in bed hard and walked away.

Tears filled Charles's eyes as he lowered his fingers from his temple, wanting to interrupt the link and looked at Moira, who stared at the floor, embarrassed and sad.

"Moira..."

"I felt so lost after recovering my memories, thinking that you had done that for blaming me for what happened in Cuba, that maybe you couldn't even look at me. The memories returned a few months ago and I felt so lost, I accepted to go out with Joe, from CIA. When I woke up and saw what had happened, I felt so dirty, so humiliated..."

"Moira, did you report him?" Charles asked seriously, trying to contain his hatred for Joe, while his thumb stroked her wrist, seeing how sad she was.

"Do you think anyone would believe me?" _And Charles was invaded by Joe's words: "Do you think anyone will believe you, MacTaggert? Besides you being a woman, you also work among men at the CIA, if you tell someone, everyone will think that you threw yourself at me and even if they did, nobody would believe it was me, my dear. Now get out of my way."_

Her body trembled slightly, while Charles' heart tightened. How bad he wished he could move his legs in that moment, to be able to go to her and hold her, giving her comfort...

"Moira, please sit down... the stress isn't good for the baby..." He pleaded, trying to bring a calm tone in his voice, as he indicated the chair in front of him, and she sat, passing the hand he had released through her hair, taking a deep breath.

Charles then took courage, running his hand across her face and wiping her tears, before moving lower and touching her belly, that even plan in the beginning of the pregnancy, he could feel a small bump and he gently rubbed it, causing her to feel a huge wave of warmth and affection.

Finding his eyes and seeing all the pain and his affection for her, Moira realized that he had never blamed her for what had happened in Cuba and took gripped hand that was over her belly, as she said sorry:

"Charles... Forgive me, I was so rude to you, I shouldn't have accused you or discounted my pain on you... You've lost so much and yet still are trying to live..."

"Moira... hey Moira." He called softly, shaking his head slightly as he stared at her eyes, feeling ashamed of her to think that he had been trying to live. "You have every right to blame me, it was me who violated your memories, I thought you'd be happy, moving forward without blaming yourself for what happened or at the risk of being arrested by the CIA…"

"Charles, I was happy by your side here."

"I know, and what I did not only brought pain to us, as it lead you to be attacked."

"It wasn't your fault, it was my decision to go to the bar with him." But Charles shook his head, ignoring her:

"And I think that between both of us, you were the one who tried to move forward, living, because all I did, was to isolate myself here in the mansion and drink." Her eyes stared at him in shock as she held his hand tightly.

"Charles... no."

"Not very glamorous of me."

"Charles, don't do this to yourself... You have a bright life ahead of you."

"Moira, the problem is that I want you next to me in this life." Charles said in a mixture of seriousness and sadness, as he looked at her chocolates and widened eyes, and both could hear the other's heart beating fast.

"Charles... I..." Moira was speechless, something rare, as she listened to the man she loved confessing. "But what about the woman that was here before?"

"Something which I'm not proud of." He admitted sheepishly. "I tried to find a replacement for you, and this was one of my mistakes, because you're the only one for me Moira, irreplaceable, I love you so much."

With the new muscles acquired from pushing the wheelchair, Charles pulled Moira from the chair she was sat, firml but gentle, accommodating her over his legs that although paralyzed, were still strong. He was tempted to read her mind, but would never do that without her permission so he stared at her apprehensively, while keeping one hand around her waist and the other stroking her back in a way that soothed them.

Moira felt her face grow hot with the statement and the position she was sat, on the lap of that wonderful man. That were the words she had wanted to hear since Cuba, she wished she could stay in his arms and never leave them, but looking down and staring at her belly, she knew that things were complicated.

"Charles, you know I'm pregnant." She said gently, stroking his face, feeling the roughness of his beard and feeling a sadness in her heart to see the expression of sadness on his face, wishing she could take the pain away from him and make him happy, but she had a baby to take care of now.

"Joe will assume the baby?" Charles asked, feeling a lump in his throat, but at the same time not believing that she would want to stay beside the man who had made her suffer. When she denied, he was confused: "So what's the problem Moira?"

"I'm pregnant from another man Charles, I can't throw that responsibility on you, you deserve to be happy, you deserve a complete woman, and I can't abandon my baby."

"When I said I wanted you next to me in this life, I was including the baby too. He can't be blamed for what happened and he needs a father. And I'm willing to be that figure for him if you allow me." Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, he raised his hand that was on her back to his own forehead, and Moira felt again that wave of affection coming from him.

_You deserve much more my dear, a man that is complete, that can walk beside you and that doesn't have to hide from the agencies for being a mutant. But if you want, I can give you all my love to you, and I swear I'll never invade your memories again, and with me, you'll never know what is to be forced by a man only what is to be loved by him._

And then he sent a image to her head, where he was in his chair and was raising a beautiful baby in his arms, gently, both smiling with Moira smiling serenely, approaching the two.

Moira's heart warmed up, one hand over the belly and the other, still stroking Charles's face, with a beautiful smile on her red lips. The emotion she felt was so great while she stared at Charles' blue eyes, more gentle and full of love, different from when she had arrived, disturbed and wounded.

"I love you, Charles Xavier. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met, so good, and I want to stay by your side and raise this baby. Our baby." She finished, touched and Charles smiled radiantly to hear her say 'our', as he felt her fingers leaving his face and putting a strand of his hair behind his ear and caress it.

"It's time to live our lives."

"Our lives." He nodded, as he took her face in his hands, staring at her bright eyes with love and leaning his forehead to hers, smiling.

Slowly, his lips approached hers and touched them gently. Both felt a huge happiness inside them and then, Charles' tongue asked for passage that Moira gave as her hands stroked the hair on his nape, surrendering to his kiss.

One of his hands fell from her face to her back, caressing her and making her shiver before his hand slip inside her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her back and the side of her breast and being dominated by a huge desire for her, something that despite being in a wheelchair, didn't prevent him from having but none of the women he'd slept with recently had made him feel that. Moira was special.

Flushed, she could feel his desire for her, being sat over his legs and sighed, before surrendering to him and leaning on his chest and, unconsciously, snuggling in his big and warm body, feeling his strong arms enveloping and protecting her. She'd always considered herself a strong woman, but only with him she could surrender. Charles then took both her hands and deposited them under his free hand, over his chest, keeping them there, while his other hand continued to explore her body, advancing a little more.

But gradually, he was stopping the kiss, smiling to see her trying to catch her breath, while keeping a hand on her back, massaging it at a slow pace. They still had a lot to talk and Charles also wanted to talk to Hank, he owned the boy an explanation since he'd remained at his side and had to put up with him for the last five years, completely in the dark.

Kissing Moira's forehead, the two exchanged a last look full of love, before she got up and stood beside him as they headed to the door. Reaching it, Moira asked, biting her lip in a way that made Charles want to capture it with his teeth:

"Can I stay here with you?" She still hadn't told him that she had quit the CIA, although he should already be wary of that, after what had happened and that she planned to study genetics in order to help the mutants and work alongside Charles.

"I wouldn't want it in any other way, Moira, I love you."

"I love you too, Charles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos please.  
> Choira all the way.

_E tie se uei lu core miu stae qquai_

_Basta cu cchiuti l'ecchi e poi_

_Iti lu ttruei_

**Ludovico Einaudi-Nuvole Bianche**

 

That night, after talking to Hank, leaving the boy relieved to see that the professor seemed better, and although Charles still missed Raven and Erik and it would take some time until he could rebuild the school, he had the love of his life at his side, and could face anything with her.

Charles was sitting on his bed, a book in his hands, after shaving his face, when Moira came dressed in a shirt that was his, since her things were still in Washington. The shirt went halfway down her thighs and her auburn hair were falling over her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Charles felt his heart stop at the sight of the 'angel', as she awkwardly approached him, who held out a hand to her.

"I'm going to bed, Charles." She said, smiling, though neither seemed very excited to be apart, even for a few hours.

So, taking courage, something that had never lacked with other women, just with her, he asked, gently:

"Would you like to lie with me?"

Her eyes widened for a moment, while criticizing herself for being so nervous, after all she was a grown woman, but smiled, nodding, and Charles pulled the tip of the blanket for her to lie down beside him. So much had happened that day, it was still hard to believe that they were there together.

When she laid down, turning aside and then, resting her head on his shoulder, Charles turned his head to look at her, stroking her hair, which he liked so much because of the color. Kissing her hair, he said softly:

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Moira." He murmured into her hair and she sighed, putting a hand on his chest and interlacing it with his hand, as she said sincerely, looking at him:

"Charles, as I told you before, it was my decision to go to the bar with Joe. Mine. And it was his to hurt me." Tilting her head to the side, and kissing his lips fondly, she said: "Just as you don't blame me for your accident, I don't blame you for the attack, okay?"

Her eyes were shining seriously, waiting for his response, squeezing his hand to comfort him, seeing his eyes shine.

"You're fantastic Moira."

"And you are the best man in the world."

Charles, touched, shifted as best as possible in bed, so he could kiss her. His hands went to her waist, keeping the upper part of her body over his chest as his lips devoured hers. Moira sighed, her free hand feeling his strong chest and her touch made Charles shiver, who also felt her breasts being pressed against his chest. Feeling Charles' body react to her, a shadow crossed through her eyes for a moment, making her remember of the tragic night, two months ago.

Sensing her tension, Charles broke the kiss, holding her face in his hands, pushing her away slight so he could stare at her, and seeing Charles' blue and worried eyes, the shadow left her eyes, as he stroked her temples.

"We don't need to rush, love, we have the rest of our lives to try." He reassured her, kissing her forehead, but she refused, confident.

"I want it, Charles."

"I don't want you to rush Moira, especially after suffering an abuse."

"I know Charles, but I'm ready, I think we've waited it for five years." She said smiling, as she began to run her fingers over the buttons of his shirt admiring his physical and Charles smiled, kissing her lips, before saying with passion:

"And I'd wait all my life if it was necessary, to have you here in my arms, calling my name." That made her blush and her heart melted while they kissed.

Gradually, the two got rid of the pieces of clothing until Charles lift Moira over his body, in the position that was possible for him. The man, feeling his desire for her increase more and more, ran his eyes over her naked body, admiring the passion on her face, her smooth curves, round breasts and her thighs that were around him, one knee between his legs.

Charles kept a hand around her waist, wanting to keep her in place while his other hand ran over her body, lowering from her face to her collarbone, watching her milky skin flush and then, fondled her breast, massaging it in circles, before going to her left breast, feeling it rigid and her heart beating fast.

Although a small part of her was still tense, she sighed at his touch, feeling her body warm and the hand on her breast fondled it one last time, feeling its texture and weight and then lowered to her waist and down, while his other hand went to his forehead, where he used his powers to relax her, and whispered:

"Nothing but love will touch your body, my love..."

"I know, I love you."

Moira was lying over him, resting her hands on his chest, feeling him as he kissed her. Then her knee accidentally bumped into him between his legs, causing a new wave of desire hit him that didn't go unnoticed by the woman, who repeated the movement, feeling and stimulating him, lowering one hand to his member and caressing it, making Charles moan.

His hands lowered to her tighs and between them, getting her ready but also playing with her, feeling her body giving in, but yet, he was attentive, ready to stop at any sign of discomfort, but the woman was lost in the midst of his touch, while also teased him with her knee, wanting to please him too, making Charles's heart melt with love for her.

Feeling her center wet and ready, Charles kissed her one more time and Moira helped him to guide him to her and they barely managed to contain the expression of delight at such perfection that had been their union.

\--

Later, sweaty but satisfied, Moira was lying on his chest, almost asleep, while Charles stroked her hair. His hands went down under the blanket, stopping over her belly and asked:

"You've done the prenatal? We also need to paint the bedroom next door, look for a crib and-" Charles was interrupted by Moira's lips, who gave him a peck.

"We still have time, Charles." She said, placing her hands over his on her belly, wishing for her belly to grow soon so they could feel the baby kick. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." He admitted awkwardly, for the first time as he looked at her. "I want to be a good father to him, so both of you can be proud. But as I've never had one and my stepfather was always busy..."

"Hey hey, you're already a wonderful father, better than many, and I can only be grateful for you." She reassured him lovingly.

"Thank you Moira." He whispered, feeling relieved as she squeezed his hand under hers. "I love you, I love you." He whispered passionately and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I love you Charles..."

Moira saw that Charles was staring at her body intensely before he smiled maliciously, as his hand that was over her belly began to lower more, touching her and she sighed toppling her head back, feeling his fingers moving.

"Wow, you are insatiable Charles..."

"Only for you, my Moira, c'mon..." He whispered tenderly, feeling her pleasure in his mind and she then captured his lips in a long kiss, showing how talented she could be with her lips on his also.

\--

It was already 4 in the morning when the two finally went to rest, smiling. Both were happy, even though Charles was still sad for his sister and best friend, and for the closed school, for an indefinite time because of the war, but they were both together, in love and with a baby on the way and the future looked bright.

Charles snuggled Moira in his arms, feeling her bury her face on the crook of his neck, falling asleep then. He kept her comfortable in his arms until he was sure that she was in a deep sleep and slipped her gently to his pillow, knowing that with his scent, she would remain asleep, as if he was still there. Kissing her forehead, he used his hands to crawl to his wheelchair.

Once he reached the Cerebro, with the help of Hank, who was relieved for having back his mentor, he put the helmet on his head, focusing on a person who he was looking for. Upon reaching Joe's mind, he sent a message to him:

"I feel a great swell of pity for your poor soul, if you ever again get near Moira MacTaggert. She's engaged and happy, so if you want to continue to live in peace, don't get near her, don't touch her, and if you hurt other women, your future will be very dark. "

**END**


End file.
